Vehicle headlights serve various purposes. They help a driver see the road and lane markers during low ambient light conditions. Headlights can also help other drivers see that an oncoming vehicle is approaching. The headlights are often controlled with a switch located in the passenger compartment. Some vehicle headlights turn on automatically based on the amount of ambient light around the vehicle.